Yeahbo and Dundee 3!
by TRE' COOL'S GIRL
Summary: You asked for it, you got it!


Yeahbo and Dundee 3!!

A/N: Sooooooooo Yeahbo and Dundee went on a honeymoon with Yeahbo's monkey Frodo, and got kidnapped by the others. this is what happens next...

Yeahbo was thrown into a cage with Jack, and Dundee was put in another one.  
"Jack! What are you doing here?" Yeahbo asked. "Don't you remember?" He asked, smiling. "You guys gave me to the others"  
"Oh yeah!... good times... good times"  
"Yeahbo! What are we going to do to get out of here?" Dundee asked.  
"Ummm... Here I'll send Frodo to go get the key from that poll the 'Others' hung them on... see it? that poll next to the banana tree with all the girl monkeys? nothing can go wrong!" Yeahbo said. "Here ya go Frodo! Yeah! Go get the keys! No... No the poll... NO! DON'T DO THAT! YOUR TO YOUNG! Sigh They grow up fast don't they Jack"  
"Yep... I had a dog once..." He said.  
"Oh really"  
"Yep"  
"...And?" "And what?" Jack spat, glaring at him.  
"Nothing"

"SAWYER! YEAHBO, DUNDEE, AND FRODO HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE OTHERS!!!" Harry cried.  
"NO!!!! WHY GOD?! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE FRODO AWAY FROM ME?!?" Sawyer cried, falling to his knees.  
"And what about Ringo? He's still stuck in the 70's!" Kate said.  
"Do we really need Ringo"  
"OF COURSE WE NEED RINGO! HAVE YOU SEEN HIS ARMS?! AND HIS LEGS!!! OH GOD, JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM MAKES ME WANNA... what?" She spat, glaring at him.  
"Noth...ing..." "DONT WORY LUV, 4 I AM HERE!" Called Ringo.  
"Ringo! Your here!... why are you talking like that?" Sawyer asked.  
"No, not Ringo any more! Its Hringo! The H is silent! But as 4 the talking like that, its my new thing! Its called 'computer talk!'" "Wow... I think that's more annoying then his 70's talk..." Charlie said.  
"That is SO sexy..." Kate said.  
"YEAH IT IS!" Hringo cried.  
"Hey Harry? How do you know they've been kidnapped?" Charlie asked.  
"I'M NOT A SPY!!!" "Ohhhhh kayyyy... Ringo, I mean... Hringo... Yeahbo, Dundee, and Frodo have been kidnapped by the Others." "NO!!!! WHY GOD?! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE FRODO AWAY FROM ME?!?" Hringo cried.  
"...We have to get them back... Harry? why are you talking into your watch?" Sawyer asked.  
"I AM NOT A SPY!!!" He cried.  
"Where did you get the watch? It's really nice." Charlie asked.  
"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted.  
"What was that for"  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?! YOUR BLOND, POINTLESS, AND GAY!!!" Harry shouted.

Yeahbo was Hungary and wanted food, he saw a button with a fork and spoon on it and pressed it.  
"WARNING!" Said a voice. He pressed it again. "WARNING!" He did it again, and was thrown backwards. "OW! THAT HURT!! Better do it again to make sure it was that!" He said, getting up and doing it again.  
"Hey Yeahbo look! It's Frodo!" Jack said.  
"Frodo! Go get the key's!" Yeahbo said.  
Frodo looked at Yeahbo and Jack, pointed, laughed, and ran into the jungle.

"Ya know... I could probably fit through the bar's of the cage and get out..." Dundee said.  
Dundee did what ever Kate did to get through the bar's. "I'm out!" She said.  
"Hurry! go get the keys!!!" Jack said.  
She got the keys and let every one out.  
"Come on! I think I saw a boat some where!" Jack said.

"See it! Right there!" Jack said.  
"It look's like there's only room for 3..." Dundee said.  
"Well, me and Dundee are on a honeymoon so I think we should get a spot..." Yeahbo said.  
"And there's only 3 people here." Jack said.  
"I don't like you..." Dundee muttered.  
"Well then let's take that random person over there!" Yeahbo said.  
"But what about me?!?!" Jack asked.  
"Nobody likes you Jack..." Dundee said. Yeahbo and Dundee walked over to the girl.  
⌠Hello.■ She said, magically.  
⌠┘.. Dundee, I▓m leaving you.■ Yeahbo said, looking at the woman▓s magic hair.  
Dundee punched him in the face and he came back to his senses.

Sooooooo Yeahbo, Dundee, and the other person, who said her name was Feebeezes, went back to the other island.

"Ok. Here's what were going to do. Hringo your going to come with me. Charlie, Kate, and Harry will go together-" Sawyer started.  
"Uhhhh... do you think it's ok to give Harry a job?" Charlie asked.  
"GET OUT YOU WORTHLESS BASTERD!!!!!!" Harry cried.  
"Right. Charlie, go away. Kate, you'll go with Harry"  
So they all went in to the jungle to go get them back.

Yeahbo, Dundee, and Feebeezes got out of the boat and walked to were the others were.  
"Yeahbo! Dundee! What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.  
"SHUT UP!!! Any way, we found a boat." Dundee said.  
"Oh. Well the others went to go get you." He said.  
"Idiots!!! why would they try to help there friends?!?" Dundee cried.  
"...Am... Am I the only smart one in this fic... for once?..." Charlie asked.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Every one shouted.  
"CHARLIE, YEAHBO, DUNDEE, FEEBEEZES! SAWYER, KATE, AND HRINGO HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED BY THE OTHERS!!!" Harry cried.  
"Why didn't they take you and how did you know her name was Feebeezes?" Charlie asked.  
Harry spun around and punched Charlie. "I AM NOT A SPY"

"Sawyer! How R we going 2 get out of here?" Hringo asked.  
"I don't know yet..." Sawyer said.  
"WHAT?!?! THE ALL MIGHTY SAWYER DOESN'T KNOW SOME THING?!?!" Jack cried, sarcastically.  
"...What?" Sawyer asked.  
"I dunno." He said.  
"Oh... Kay"

"Maybe we could get the U.F.O people to help us get them back." Charlie said.  
"Maybe we could get the U.F.O people to help us get them back..." Feebeezes said, brilliantly.  
"... I just said that..." Charlie said.  
"That's a really good idea Feebeezes!" Dundee said, amazed by her smartness.  
"I'm the one who came up with it!!!" Charlie shouted.  
"... Do you guy's here some thing?..." Harry asked.  
"NO." Every one said.  
"Harry... what are you writing down?" Yeahbo asked.  
"I'm taking notes on you guys▓ plain to give to my mas..ter...um...I'm... not... writing any thing down... I AM NOT A SPY!!!!!" He cried.

⌠GUYS! Grate idea!!!!! We get Torgo to help us!■ Dundee Said.  
⌠YEAH!! But he▓ll want some thing in return┘■ Yeahbo said.  
Every one slowly looked at Charlie.  
⌠Hey guys. What are we talking about?■ He asked.  
⌠CHARLIE! HARRY▓S COMEING AT YOU WITH A ROPE!!!!!■ Yeahbo shouted.  
⌠HA HA!!! I▓M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!!! FOOL ME ONCE, SHAME ON YOU, FOOL ME 6 TIMES, SHAME ON ME!! HA -AAAAAA!!!!!!!! HARRY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!■

⌠Oh, look. It▓s our old hut┘.■ Dundee said.  
⌠It looks like some of your things survived.■ Desmond said.  
⌠Hey, what▓s this?■ Harry asked, as no one acknowledged Demond▓s existence. Harry picked up a small piece of paper and read it out loud: ⌠Dear Diary. I think I▓m falling in love with Dundee.■ ⌠Oh, that▓s so sweet!!! It must be your old diary, Yeahbo!■ Dundee said.  
⌠Oh, wait a second. That D is an S, and the U is an A, and┘. OH MY GOD!!!! THIS SAYS ▒I THINK I▓M FALLING IN LOVE WITH SAWYER!!!!!▓■ ⌠Hey, did you guys feel that?■ Sawyer asked.  
⌠Feel what?■ Kate asked.  
⌠Never mind. It just felt like something really, really evil just happened.■ He said, shuddering.

⌠Ok guys, were almost there.■ Dundee said.  
⌠WHO DARE ENTER MY REALM???■ Said a loud voice from above, as a fiery hole opened up in the ground.  
⌠OH TORGO!!!! WE ASK FOR YOUR HELP!!!! OUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!!!! WE BRING YOU THIS MAN AS AN OFFERING TO YOU FOR YOUR HELP!!!!■ Dundee cried, holding up the rope that Charlie was tied to.  
⌠HA!!! LIKE I WANT HIM!!■ ⌠YAY!!! I▓M UNWANTED!!!!■ Charlie shouted.  
⌠Uhhh┘.. What do we do?■ She asked.  
⌠I▓ll do it.■ Feebeezes said, stepping up. Her golden-wheat brown-blue hair shining in the sun light, even though it was evening, she sent out sunlight through her teeth.  
⌠Many years ago, my parents were taken by the others. I have long tried to avenge them, but failed. Now is my chance to-■ Yeahbo stepped up and pushed her in the hole.  
⌠Lets go!■ He cried.

⌠Ok, so Torgo, you go with Harry and Yeahbo. I▓ll go with Desmond, Charlie, and Locke.■ Dundee said. ⌠I▓m going to distract the others with Charlie as bait. Locke and Desmond will get the others free, while Torgo, Harry and Yeahbo stand around looking pretty.■ ⌠Deal.■ Yeahbo said.

They went to there boat and got everyone in.  
⌠I thought there was only room for 3?■ Dundee asked.  
⌠Only when Jack wants to come.■ Yeahbo said.  
⌠Ohhh┘..■ Every one said.  
⌠Ok, Locke, Desmond, You guys go hide behind the cage.■ Dundee said.  
Locke and Desmond got out of the boat and went over to the cages. ⌠Now, Yeahbo, you and Torgo and Harry go stand over there on that rock. Now, Harry, be sure to look dramatic. Yeahbo, you look a little confused, and Torgo, try to look important.■ She said, as Yeahbo, Harry, and Torgo all went to a big rock.  
Locke and Desmond went behind the cage. ⌠Hey, what are you guys doing here?■ Jack asked.  
⌠We came to rescue you.■ ⌠Finally!■ I▓ve been in here sense fic two!■ Jack said.  
⌠Oh, Jack! I didn▓t know YOU were here. We only came for the others. Maybe in the next fic, though.■ Locke said.  
⌠Sigh Okay┘.■ He said.  
Dundee was trying to decide what they were supposed to do to get them out. (She had only sent off everyone else so if anything bad happened, she would hear there screams and be able to get away in the boat.) ⌠Soooo, what am I supposed to do?■ Charlie asked.  
⌠I▓m trying to think!!!■ She said, pushing him out of the boat. ⌠Oh, it looks like I found a spot for you.■ She said, admiring her brilliance.

Harry walked off from the rock, away from Torgo and Yeahbo. Torgo was to busy being important for him notice, and Yeahbo was Yeahbo, so he didn▓t worry too much.  
He came across Dundee, still in the boat, and decided to get her out. ⌠Dundee!!! The others took Yeahb-. Dundee? Where are you going with the boat?!?!■ He called after her, as she rowed away. ▒That▓s weird┘▓ He thought passing by Charlie, who was fighting off a pack of sharks. ⌠Hey Charlie!■ He said, waving.  
⌠Dude, are you crazy?! Help me!■ He cried.  
⌠I▓m not getting WET!■ He shouted.  
⌠I knew you were with the others!■ He called back.  
⌠Why, yes I am. Or do you mean the ▒Ben▓ others?■ He asked.  
⌠You mean there▓s MORE others?!■ Charlie asked.  
⌠Mwhahahaha┘┘┘.■ He said, red eyes gleaming as he floated, back into the forest.

Some how Charlie got away from the sharks and went up to Yeahbo and Torgo. ⌠Didn▓t you guys notice that Harry▓s gone?!■ He asked.  
⌠Shhh! Your not important┘.■ Torgo said.  
⌠I▓m Yeahbo.■ Yeahbo said with a shrug.  
⌠Oh yeah. Well he did and now Dundees gone and there are MORE others.■ He said.  
⌠Harry wouldn▓t do that┘.■ Yeahbo said.  
⌠Oh, I think he would.■ Torgo said. ⌠Think, what would be in it for him? How would he gain anything by all us being gone?■ ⌠Dear God, he▓s a mad man!■ Yeahbo shouted.  
⌠┘┘┘┘ I▓m gonna go talk to Desmond┘.■ Charlie said.  
⌠Don▓t you see, man?!?!■ Torgo shouted. ⌠It▓s all over!! OOOOVEEEERRRR!!!!!!■ 

⌠Desmond! Did you hear what happened to Harry?■ Charlie asked.  
⌠Yes, but I don▓t think it means anything. Torgo▓s just weird.■ ⌠What do you mean?■ Charlie asked.  
Desmond just shook his head.  
Charlie walked off, confused, and Torgo gave Desmond a thumbs up.

⌠Maybe we should stop making out for awhile and think of how to get out.■ Kate said.  
⌠Shhh┘. Come on, baby!!1 Alllll this could be yours┘..■ Hringo said, waving his hand at the cage they were in. ⌠And we hardly have to pay anything for rent!■ ⌠You know I love you, right?■ She asked.  
⌠Yes. I▓ve been forward in time. As it turns out we all

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

⌠Hey Sawyer. I was thinking, if I help all you guys out, would you let me out?■ Jack asked.  
⌠No.■ Sawyer said. ⌠I mean, yes┘.. Yes we would.■

Dundee got back to the beach to find shocking news. Torgo, Yeahbo, and Feebeezes talking to Harry at the camp. ⌠So Charlie knows?■ Torgo asked.  
⌠Yes. Something tells me he knew all along.■ He said.  
⌠We are no longer alone.■ Feebeezes said, her Sue-senses perking up.  
⌠They all looked over to see Dundee. ⌠What▓s going on here?■ She asked.  
⌠There▓s been a change of plans.■ Torgo said.  
⌠Why is Yeahbo here? What does he know?■ she asked.  
⌠Oh, hey, Yeahbo IS here! Yeah, he▓s not part of this.■ Torgo said smiling.  
Yeahbo sighed. ⌠I never am┘.■ ⌠Now,■ He said, his voice turning all evil-like. ⌠Now, you will find out our master plan! Mwhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHWHWHWHWWH!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!■ ⌠Uhhh, Torgo?■ Harry asked.  
⌠Sorry, got lost in the moment.■ He said.  
⌠Yeahbo, you mindless goon! Release- the HOUNDS!!!!!!!■ The sky turned black and stormy, as rain poured down on them, thunder rung in there ears as lighting lit up the sky.  
⌠Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!■ Dundee cried.  
Yeahbo walked forward, to switch a random lever out of no where. Torgo, Harry, Feebeezes, and Yeahbo laughed evilly.  
⌠Yeahbo, why are you laughing?■ Harry asked.  
⌠┘.I don▓t know. I thought we were just doing it┘.■ He said.  
⌠Um, no. Now just turn the switch.■ Torgo said.  
Yeahbo did, as the sky turned black again.  
After a moment, nothing happened.  
⌠He┘ Hehe┘. I said-- RELEASE THE HOUNDS!!!■ Torgo said as the sky did it▒s thing again, and everyone started laughing again.  
Nothing happened.  
⌠Yeahbo! What are you doing?■ Feebeezes asked.  
⌠I▓m trying! The switch is stuck!■ He cried.  
⌠Let ME do it.■ Harry said, going over to him.  
⌠What the &$ Is wrong with this thing?!?■ He screamed.  
⌠Uhg! Do I have to do EVERYTHING?!■ Torgo shouted, turning the switch easily with his powers.  
The sky turned black and stormy, as rain poured down on them, thunder rung in there ears as lighting lit up the sky.  
⌠Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!■ Dundee cried.  
Torgo, Harry, and Feebeezes laughed evilly.  
Then, a total of three old looking dogs came sleepily out of the cage they were in, walking past Dundee and off out of sight.  
The thunder and lighting went away, as the rain stopped and the sky turned light and happy as a rainbow came out with a few butterflies.  
The only thing left was Torgos laughter. Not even Harry and Feebeezes were laughing any more.  
⌠HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!■ He cried.  
⌠Uhh, Torgo? What▓s going on? I thought you said they would all be under our command?■ Harry asked.  
⌠They┘. They are.■ He said. ⌠You there!■ he said to Yeahbo. ⌠Give me your pants. Yeahbo did so, revealing shiny black, skin tight leather boxers. ⌠See?┘. My command┘■ He said.  
⌠No, just Yeahbo.■ Dundee said.  
⌠Dimmit, this blows! I can▓t believe I gave up being The Boy Who Lived for THIS!■ Harry said.  
⌠No┘. Wait! I have more ideas! How about cats?! Bunnies?! DON▓T GO!■

Everything was normal on the island again. Feebeezes was banished back to the fiery hells in which all Sues come from, Harry decided being The Boy Who Lived was too hard, and joined with Voldemort instead. Torgo fled to the cave he had come from, Hringo stopped talking in computer, Charlie went back to being shunned by everyone else, and Jack was still with the others. All was good. 

COMING SOON  
YEAHBO AND DUNDEE FOUR!!!!! 


End file.
